1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ammunition carrier and method to dispense ammunition in a manner that provides quick and easy reloading of a revolver type firearms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for a method to quickly reload a firearm with a revolving cylinder magazine has been made known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 201,855, 202,613, and 5,548,916 all teach methods in which multiple fire arm cartridges are stored in a carrier designed to reload a revolving cylinder magazine. These methods generally describe a series of connected tubes that hold groups of individual cartridges in a configuration so that when the carrier is mated with a revolving magazine cylinder the individual cartages are released therein.
Also known are methods of carrying reloading cartridge packs as taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 354,454 and 4,408,707, which demonstrate carrying individual reloading cartridge packs on a belt for easy access when reloading.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that further advances the methods afore described by providing a single dispenser that carries multiple reloading cartridge packs so that a firearm user can instinctively reach for the same container to dispense cartridge packs each time a cartridge pack is needed.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide a device that carries multiple reloading cartridge packs for a revolver which can be carried on a user""s belt, harness or holster which will dispense a single reloading cartridge pack by the activation of a control actuator.
In general, the invention includes a body defining an interior compartment for storing a number of reloading cartridge packs. A dispensing actuator is mounted on the body for triggering the release of one of the reloading cartridge packs. A mechanism mounted on the body is provided for retaining the reloading cartridge packs in the interior compartment and releasing one of the reloading cartridge packs from the interior compartment upon activation of the dispensing actuator.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.